


A Miraculous Birthday

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffuary, Fluffuary2k19, Kissing, Marinette's Birthday, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Romance, Secret Relationship, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: It's Marinette's birthday, and Adrien came over to find her still asleep. What's a better gift than some cuddles for his Princess?Day 3: [x's] Birthday





	A Miraculous Birthday

"Oh, hello Adrien!" She smiled.

"Hello, Mrs. Cheng." He returned it.

He looked around, but didn't see Marinette anywhere.

"Is Marinette still in bed?"

"Yes, one of the things she loves about her birthday is we let her sleep in." She laughed.

He smiled, she had never been a morning person, even if it was already almost 11.

"Are you here to give her a gift?" She asked, gesturing to the wrapped package in his arms.

"Something like that."

"Alright, dear, I hope she likes her gift!"

He smiled at her one last time, before making his way to Marinette's room.

"Marinette?" He called, hesitantly.

She just groaned.

He entered her room, and closed the door behind him. 

"Marinette?" He called again.

She groaned, but he could see her shift in her bed, before sitting up.

"Kitty?" She said, groggily, "Is that you?"

"Yeah, do you wanna go back to sleep?"

"What time is it?"

"Almost 11, I think."

He placed his gift on the floor.

"Do you wanna cuddle?"

He could see her arms make a grabby-motion towards him, but that was about it.

He smiled, before heading over to her bed.

Whence he was situated, she moved over to him, and he wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on her head.

She snuggled into him more, and he could tell she'd already gone back to sleep.

"Happy birthday, Princess."

He placed another kiss to her head, before falling asleep himself.

 

* * *

 

When they woke up, him waking up because she'd started moving, it was almost 1. He sat up, rubbing his face, to find her on the opposite side of her bed, sleeping once again, cocooned in her blankets. 

"Mari." He said, gently shaking what he assumed to be her shoulder.

"Marinette. Marinette. Mari. M'lady. Bugaboo. LB. Bug. M'lady.  _Marine-"_

"What, Kitty?"

"You should get up. It's you birthday, and-"

"What?"

"Today's your birthday, Princess. Did you forget?" 

She groaned.

"I'm up."

She left her bed, heading to her dresser, to find her clothes to change. 

"Should I leave the room, or...?"

"Just turn around."

A few minutes later, she was ready.

And then she noticed his gift on the floor.

"What's this?"

She bent down, to pick his gift up.

It was a small box, wrapped in pink, red, and black, wrapping paper.

She looked at him curiously, before opening it.

Inside was an envelope, and a small jewelry box.

She opened the box first, to find a Ladybug and Chat Noir themed bracelet.

"Is that the limited edition bracelet?"

He nodded.

She smiled, before putting it on, and taking out the envelope.

"No way! You got me a VIP pass to the upcoming spring fashion show, for your Dad's company?"

"Yep! I'll be giving you a backstage tour, and you'll get to see how the entire thing works. Though honestly, I think  _I'll_ be the one getting the tour."

She laughed, before wrapping his arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Kitty."

"Of course, Princess! Happy Birthday!"

She smiled at him, before bringing him down for a kiss.

And another...

And another...

_And you get the_ _point._

 

* * *

 

They didn't come down until about 5-ish...

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to read your reviews!!!
> 
> Also, I know Alya would probably have been the first one there, but in these she knows Marinette is a late sleeper. So when she goes over (it's around 12), Marinette's parents tell her Adrien's up there right now, so she decides to let them be, and'll come back later.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com).


End file.
